Shattered Memories
by sholiver
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after five years, but why do only Kakashi and a few others remember him, and how does this link to the Akatsuki. Now, with only a few friends left, how will Naruto fight against his greatest enemy yet. NaruHina and maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Well First Chapter of a new fic, which I intend to finish, or get to a point where I can finish it without it having loads of loose ends. Please enjoy the first chapter of Shattered Memories.**

**Chapter 1, Return**

On the road just outside of Konoha, Naruto was making his way back to Konoha after his five year long training trip with Jiraya. On the outside he was excited to be home; however he couldn't help but feel slightly depressed that he was entering Konoha alone. In fact that was how it had been for just over a year now, Jiraya had died in one of their many fights with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Tsunade had asked him to return, but Naruto had decided to finish his training, in part wanting to fulfil his master's, as well as his own, wish of him becoming the strongest ninja. Strangely he hadn't run into the Akatsuki as much since then, but shrugged it off as just being lucky.

Standing just outside the gates, Naruto took a deep breath, and made the final few steps into the Village which had once been his home for so long. It still was his home, but it looked and felt so different, such as the fifth face on Hokage Monument, and quite a few new buildings. He looked towards the Hokage tower and smiled, and followed by a gust of wind he was off to 'report in', after so many years away.

As he made his way across the rooftops of the village which had been his home all those years ago, he couldn't help but wonder how everyone else had changed. He himself had grown up a lot, standing tall at about 6ft 3. He had also let his hair grow slightly longer than it used to be, reaching the bottom of his neck at the back. Slight stubble also covered his jaw, hiding his whisker marks slightly behind the blond fuzz.

Stopping a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower, he couldn't help but notice that nobody had greeted him yet, or even acknowledged him at that. Even if he was running on top of the buildings, people would still notice him and from time to time say hello, but he shrugged it off, he had been away for five years.

Looking down at the street, he saw Sakura in the park outside the Hokage Tower, probably going to speak with the Hokage, and decided to drop down from the rooftops. "Hey Sakura-chan" He yelled, running after the pink haired Kunoichi, causing her to turn around. "Wait up!" he shouted, causing a look of confusion to come across her face.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" She asked, now being Narutos turn to look confused, causing him to stumble slightly as he stopped in front of her.

"Of course you do, it's me Naruto" He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, scratching the back of his head at the slight awkwardness of the reunion.

At this Sakura seemed to try and remember something but couldn't, "Sorry, but I don't know a Naruto. You must have the wrong person" she stated matter-of-factly before turning around and continuing in the direction she was headed before.

Naruto stood there, put down slightly that one of his best friends didn't even recognise him, and was about to give chase when 4 ANBU surrounded him, blocking him in all Directions.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked the masked shinobi directly in front of him.

"We're here to take you into custody" the shinobi wearing a tiger mask said, before speaking into his radio. "We have the unknown shinobi surrounded, about to take him in for interrogation" before turning back to Naruto and entering a Taijutsu stance. "You can go quietly or we will take you by force."

At this Naruto was at a loss for words. First Sakura didn't recognise him, and now the ANBU were her to take him in, claiming him to be an unknown Shinobi. After a few second of shock, he decided he wouldn't go without a fight, and entered a low fighting stance giving a slight smirk. He would show these ANBU that won't go down without a fight and maybe knock some sense into them for thinking he was a threat to the village.

All four ANBU rushed him at the same time, but the one in front was milliseconds ahead, unfortunately. Naruto sent chakra to his fist before running forwards and delivering a powerful blow to the oncoming shinobi's gut, propelling him several feet into the air. Keeping his momentum, he made a few hand seals, before turning and putting his hands to the floor. "Doton Earth Wall Jutsu" He shouted, causing a wall of stone to rise between him and the other three ANBU.

This gave him a couple of seconds, as one of the ANBU jumped over the Wall before a stream of fire from his mouth flew towards Naruto. "Suiton Raging Torrent Jutsu", Naruto shouted after a few quick seals, causing a torrent of water to fire from his mouth, dousing the oncoming flames. He quickly followed up with his own fire style. "Katon Demon Fire Jutsu" He shouted, causing a torrent of fire several times larger to fire towards the ANBU causing him to turn mid air to avoid being burnt but the powerful fire technique.

Taking advantage of the ninja's lack of balance after dodging the fire attack, Naruto tried to follow up with a kick to the chest, but was caught by one of the other who attempted a punch to his head. Naruto however saw it coming, and in a gust of wind appeared behind the ANBU and forced a weak Rasengan into his back, launching him in a spiral towards the ground, creating a small crater. 'Two more to go' Naruto thought to himself.

The second shinobi had managed to regain his balance, and jumped back away from Naruto, throwing ten Kunai at him, followed shortly by 8 shuriken from another direction, thrown by the last ANBU. Sliding his own Kunai out of his sleeve, he easily deflected all eighteen projectiles before throwing four of his own Kunai at each of the elite Ninja.

As expected, all of the Kunai were deflected by the two shinobi, but Naruto used the couple of seconds of distraction to follow up with another technique. After a few short hand seals, "Raiton Denko Sekka" he shouted, falling to the floor and placing his left hand on the ground, causing lightning to spread across the floor to the second ANBU who had landed next to the wall. The ninja jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but dodged too late and was electrocuted by the Lightening attack, causing him to go down onto one knee.

"Fuuton Rasengan" Naruto shouted, pushing the powerful wind technique into the floor a meter or so away from the Konoha ninja. Even thought the attack landed a few feet away from him, he was still pushed back twenty or thirty feet back, causing him to fall unconscious as his head hit the floor. When the powerful wind technique finished, Naruto was stood in a deep crater, stretching 16 feet in diameter.

Looking up, Naruto looked over to where the fourth ANBU was still stood, unsure if he should attack or not. However once the dust in the air settled, allowing him to see around thirty ninja, a dozen or so being ANBU or Jounin, he decided to jump back and join their ranks, planning on how they should take their 'enemy' down.

This made Naruto sigh, 'seems I'll have to take it up a notch' he thought to himself and his tenant whilst closing his eyes. After a couple of seconds he opened them again, revealing red fox like eyes and after a few more moments his fingernails extended into claws and the whisker marks hidden beneath his stubble became more defined and stood out from his face. What worried the Konoha shinobi was not this however; it was the red chakra coming out of his back forming into what looked like three tails. After a matter of seconds, the middle tail started to solidify, leaving a four foot long fox tail, flanked on either side by two red Chakra tails.

Naruto got into a low crouch, ready for an intense fight, but was stopped when he heard someone calling. "Naruto, stop" Shouted Kakashi, followed by Kurenai and the rest of team eight. Hearing this, his two chakra tails slowly disappeared, and his face and hands returned to normal, leaving only the solid fox tail.

"Finally, someone who recognises me" He shouted as the Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino and Kiba land next to him, blocking his advance on the Ninja surrounding him. "What the hell is going on?" He continued, "First nobody recognises me, then I'm attacked" he yelled at nobody in particular.

"N-Naruto-kun…erm… The Akats…" Hinata started, but was unable to finish before Kiba took over in explaining.

"The Akatsuki did something, and now nobody in the village remembers you." Kiba explained, looking back at Naruto as if he thought he might be a threat.

"Then why do you remember me then?" Naruto asked, totally confused, not knowing what the Akatsuki could have done to make an entire village forget somebody.

"Why? Because we were away on a mission along with teams Gai and Asuma" Shino said, causing the confusion Naruto felt to deepen even further, Sasuke was back, when did that happen? How?

"What, did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not sure if he should be worried or excited that his childhood rival was back.

"Not now Naruto, we can explain it more later on, but first we should go see the Hokage and try to sort this mess out" Kakashi said, before turning to the rest of the ninja and telling them it was a false alarm. "You can also explain what happened here whilst we're at it."

After a few minutes the rest of the Ninja dispersed, if slowly at first, leaving Naruto and the other five Ninja. Naruto looked at the others and saw a hint of fear in their eyes, and was disheartened slightly that the ones who he spent his childhood with would look at him like that. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, to which everyone pointed at the extra appendage protruding from his back.

Looking behind him, he noticed his tail was still there and quickly made it dissolve into Red Chakra, and absorbing it into his body. Turning around to face the rest of the ninja, he gave one of his trademark grins before suggesting that they should get going.

Once they made the short walk to the Hokage's office, the others entered first to explain what was going on to Tsunade. After a minute or so Naruto was called in "Hey Granny Tsunade" he shouted, like he always did before he left. It was when he was met with Tsunade's stern face that he realised she had also forgotten him as well, "I mean, Hokage-sama" he corrected in hope that he wouldn't get attacked by the short tempered Sannin.

"I am told that you are Naruto Uzumaki, one of our ninja who left on a training trip five years ago" She stated, almost as if it were a question as to whether it was true.

"erm…Yeah" Naruto answered, not wanting to anger the blond Hokage any further so decided that he would just agree and not explain any further.

"Also that you are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, and that the Akatsuki are after you because of it" she continued, not really caring if he gave any input or not. Suddenly she stood, slamming her fists into the desk, cracking it. "Are you aware that by being here you are putting the entire village at risk" She shouted across the room, startling Naruto and the rest of the ninja in the room.

"I know that, but in one of my encounters with the Akatsuki, I leaned that the village is already in danger" Naruto explained, calming the angry Tsunade, if only slightly.

"Okay, explain" she demanded clenching her teeth, still putting enough pressure on the desk with her fists to make it creak every few seconds.

Naruto flinched slightly at the way she asked him to explain. "I found out that to extract the Kyuubi, something is needed before it will work. That something is apparently hidden in the Uchiha compound, meaning that they will probably attack Konoha before trying to take me again"

At this Kakashi stepped forward "How did you find this out?" He asked, not sure whether he should trust Naruto if he has been dealing with the Akatsuki, the same people who wiped every trace of Naruto from the Village.

"It turned out that Itachi is working undercover in the Akatsuki to prevent their plans, and told me to warn Konoha that they were in danger, this was just over two weeks ago" Naruto finished, finally gaining some respite from all of the interrogation on the Akatsuki.

"Anyway Naruto, it seems you've gotten a lot stronger in the past five years or so, taking out three ANBU that easily" Kakashi complimented, "But I want to know something" he started.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, whilst Tsunade sat, slightly shocked that this brat could take out three of Konoha's best Ninja.

"How was it that you could use all five elements so easily? Most people can only use 1 and people with a Kekkei Genkai can usually use two or three" Kakashi asked, piquing the interest of everyone else in the room.

"What? He can use all five elements?" Tsunade asked in total disbelief at how strong this kid was. If he really was an ally of the leaf, this could be very beneficial.

"Uh-huh, I can even combine them… sometimes" he shrugged, "Something to do with Kurama's chakra mixing with my own creating a new bloodline limit" he explained as if it was simple.

"Kurama?" Tsunade asked, to which Naruto explained was the Kyuubi's real name, and that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was just a title he had as one of the Biju.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I would like to test your skills to decide what rank we should give you. I will give you until tomorrow morning at 10:00 to prepare." She decided that it would be best to test his skill to see just how strong he really was.

"Okay" Naruto said, grinning; now he could show everyone what he was really made of. "Whats the test going to be" he asked, excited at the prospect of showing off to everyone.

Tsunade thought for a couple of minutes before deciding on the best course of action for this test. "You will be tested by sparring, but considering you took out three ANBU with relative ease, I have decided that your opponents will be Kakashi, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee and…" She had to think for a while for the last opponent.

"Well, who's it gonna be" he asked, anxious to see who the next opponent was going to be considering he would already be fighting four other strong opponents.

Slightly apprehensive about this last opponent seeing how he had a sketchy background and his own skills weren't entirely tested, but decided it would be a good test of both Ninjas skills.

"…and Sasuke Uchiha"

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn, Sasuke's back. How will Naruto react, who knows? Well….. I do. How did the Akatsuki wipe Konoha's memory? Why? Find out next chapter, or at least why they did it. Anyway I hope to write longer chapters, but this was just an intro, plus I ended it at I reasonable point. Please tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to start this chapter off by asking you to help me. I am trying to cover all nature types and possible combinations, at the bottom of the chapter I'll include all of the elements I have so far, and how I make them, any with a question mark I may change them, so if you can think of any better please tell me . Also any Rasengan Variations like Rasenshuriken, or my new one this chapter! I want one for each element, and some other Jutsu you can think of. Anyway, I'll try to put more Hinata in the story this chapter. All she said last chapter was probably "N-Naruto-kun" and some more gibberish. **

**Chapter 2, New Jutsu**

"…and Sasuke Uchiha"

At that the entire room went quiet, of course everyone except Naruto knew of Sasuke's return, but they were all worried how Naruto might react. Kakashi cursed himself for not explaining to the Hokage the relationship Naruto and the Uchiha shared, but it was too late now so he would have to stand back and watch how this played out.

"Wha… Who? Did you say Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not sure how he should react to the news that Sasuke had returned. Sure he was happy that his best childhood friend had come home, but was also worried how Sasuke might see him, if he remembered him at all.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. He returned to the village around 7 months ago after killing Orochimaru." Tsunade replied, completely oblivious to how Naruto felt about this revelation.

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Naruto said, taking a step back trying to digest all of what was going on right now. He had only just learned of Sasuke's return, and he was going to have to fight him in less than 24 hours.

At this, Hinata decided to step forward to try and cheer Naruto up. "Erm…Naruto-kun…" she started, causing Naruto to turn and face her instead of the Hokage. This however made her hesitate slightly, but stood tall and continued. "Sasuke remembers you…. and he… erm… came back to the Village because…" She tried to explain, but unfortunately a blush took over her face, causing her to mumble the rest.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, taking a couple of steps forwards and grabbing her by the shoulders, happy that Sasuke remembered him, but wanting to know the rest. This caused Hinata to turn an even deeper shade of red, and was on the verge of fainting.

"What Hinata is saying…"Kakashi spoke up, causing Naruto to look towards him, but not releasing his hold on Hinata's shoulders, "…is that Sasuke returned to the Village to tell you something. He also refused to tell us what it was" Kakashi explained.

"WHAT? Where is he? What does he want to tell me? Wha-?" Naruto started yelling before being stopped by Kiba.

"Wait Naruto, we've already told you that we don't know" Kiba said, sighing slightly, "and will you let go of Hinata already, she looks like she's about to pass out" he finished, pointing to a beet red Hinata, wobbling slightly.

Turning to look at the girl he was currently holding by the shoulders, he noticed for the first time since returning to the village how beautiful she was. Blushing slightly, he pushed away from her causing her to stumble slightly before regaining her balance.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" He said, trying not to look her in the eye, or anyone else for that matter. He hadn't realised it before he left the village, probably because they were still kids, but Hinata was hot. He'd also realised how much she had 'grown' in the last five years, causing him to blush more whilst cursing Jiraiya for rubbing off on him.

Later that day, after a few more trivial matters had been discussed, they had left the Hokage and walked around the village for a while before Kakashi left saying he had some business to attend to and that they should catch up after the test. This left Naruto with Kiba, Shino and Hinata who were currently catching up over some BBQ.

"And then Ero-Sannin decided it would be a good idea to use explosive tags to dig our way out. Well let's just say that did not go well" Naruto explained, causing the others to chuckle slightly before asking what happened next. "Well-"Naruto was about to start before he saw Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru walk past the restaurant and then enter.

As team 10 walked into the restaurant, they walked past the booth that Naruto was sat at, "Hey guys, just get back from a mission?" Kiba asked, noticing they were slightly covered in dirt.

"Yeah, it was such a drag" Shikamaru, getting nods of agreement from the other two. "Just some stupid noble paying for an A-Rank escort mission which should have been a C-Rank" he continued, causing team eight and Naruto to laugh slightly.

Looking at the others on the table, and seeing Naruto who was previously hidden because of where he was sat. Rubbing his eyes, Chouji looked closer just to confirm what he was seeing. "Naruto, is that you?" he asked, causing Shikamaru and Ino to take a closer look.

"Hey guys, long time no see" he almost yelled across the table.

"You're still loud as ever Naruto" Ino said, looking him up and down and noticing how much he's grown, "But man you've changed, we wouldn't have recognised you if you weren't with these guys"

"Yeah, how longs it been five years?" Shikamaru asked, already knowing the answer. "Why didn't you return last year when…?" He asked, cutting himself off knowing asking the rest of that question would bring up bad memories for Naruto. He himself knew what it was like to lose a sensei after Asuma died fighting Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.

At this everyone leaned in, with team 10 taking seats as Naruto started to explain what happened. "After Ero-Sannin died fighting against Pain, I went into the fox's cloak with 6 tails and fought him off. I wanted to return to the Village when Granny Tsunade asked, but I couldn't. Something happened with the Kyuubi." He started, not sure how to explain what happened over a year ago. "To begin with I stayed away to keep the Akatsuki away, but I also learned that the Kyuubi's Chakra mixed with my own, creating a new Kekkei Genkai." He explained, causing the others to start firing questions at him. He coughed slightly before asking them to ask one at a time.

Hinata was the one to ask a question, surprising the others by not even turning red, until Naruto turned to look at her causing her to blush slightly. "Erm… What is your new Kekkei Genkai?" She asked.

"It's kind of complicated, but basically it allows me to copy someone else's Chakra, like the Sharingan can with jutsus." Naruto explained, getting a couple of confused looks from the others.

"What do you mean by 'copy chakra'?" Shikamaru asked.

"It means if I see someone using chakra nature, I will be able to use the same nature as well. Unfortunately I can't copy any of the techniques using it" Naruto said, clearing up his earlier explanation.

"But why would that mean you had to stay away from the village for an extra year?" Hinata asked, slightly worried that something bad had happened to Naruto because of his new abilities.

"I'm not sure why, but for quite some time the Kyuubi would take control randomly, so I decided to stay away until a couple of months ago. Since then it's been like he wasn't even there." Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes, digesting the information that the Kyuubi was able to take control of Naruto for just over a year.

After a few more minutes of catching up, team 10 left with Shikamaru saying that the Hokage wanted to talk to him about some test, with him saying how troublesome it would be. After this, Kiba and Shino left saying they had some stuff to do leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Naruto finally decided he would take his leave. "Anyway, I should probably get some last minute training in. If I'll be fighting Sasuke tomorrow, I've got a move I really want to get perfected" Naruto said, getting up and stretching slightly.

At this, Hinata came up with a plan to spend more time with Naruto, not wanting him to leave her alone. Quickly standing up she asked, almost in a yell. "Can I come with you?" she asked, realising how loud she yelled and looked at her feet blushing.

Naruto, looking quite startled, quickly recovered before answering. "Yeah sure, I've got a few other moves I could show you. I'm also interested in how much you've all improved whilst I've been away." Naruto stated, excited at the prospect of training with someone after a year of near solitude.

After they had left the Restaurant, they made their way to one of the larger training fields, Naruto explaining how he needs a lot of area when he's training. Once they arrived at the training ground, Naruto turned to Hinata, "I'll show you a smaller version of the move I want to show Sasuke. You might want to stand back a little" Naruto warned, not wanting Hinata to get caught up in one of his powerful versions of his favourite jutsus.

Hinata started walking away, but stopped after about a dozen steps when Naruto said that would probably be far enough. Naruto held out one of his hands, "Katon…" He said as chakra started to gather in his right hand, quickly becoming a dense ball of fire chakra, "…RASENGAN" he yelled as the fire jutsu fully materialised in his hand. After holding onto the ball of fire for a couple of seconds, he pushed it into the ground, creating a half meter deep blackened crater.

Hinata stood back another couple of steps, feeling the intense heat radiating from the already dissipated jutsu, not able to imagine what the bigger version of that technique was. Naruto got out of the crater, and ran over to Hinata. "Well what do you think, pretty cool huh" Naruto stated, getting a nod of agreement from the Hyuuga heiress.

"N-Naruto-kun. Do you think you could do it again for me to look at with my Byakugan?" The Lavender haired girl asked.

"Sure, I'll make this one a little weaker if you're gonna be closer" Naruto said, before making another Katon Rasengan with less chakra. Hinata had her Byakugan activated all the time he was making the fire ball and was amazed at how complicated the technique actually was. She thought it was just a mass of Chakra, but it was actually made up of thousands of strings of fire chakra. What was even stranger was that the strings of chakra weren't only spinning, but vibrating making the ball of fire even hotter.

Instead of pushing the Rasengan into the ground like the previous one, he just reabsorbed the Chakra, causing the ball to quickly disappear.

"Naruto-kun, that was amazing" Hinata complimented, not even blushing. "I've never seen anything like it" She added, wanting to know what his more powerful technique was after seeing that.

"Thanks" Naruto said, not thinking his Katon Rasengan was anything special compared to some of his other variations on the fourths Jutsu. "I really want to master the bigger version though" he stated, scratching his head, wanting to show off to Hinata a little bit.

"How big is this bigger version?" Hinata asked, trying to imagine a Jutsu more difficult than the one she just saw. Only a handful of shinobi had ever mastered the Rasengan, and Naruto was the only one to add his own nature to the technique, let alone two.

"A lot bigger, when I use it you might want to move to the edge of the training ground, and it might draw a bit of attention. I've only managed to pull it off twice, so don't be shocked if it doesn't work." He explained, causing Hinata to worry slightly at the magnitude of this jutsu.

Once Hinata was at a safe distance, Naruto created two clones of himself. He put his right hand out in front of and braced it with his left. Like before he made a fire Rasengan in his hand, but this time about three times the size of the last two. The first clone used both of his hands to push fire chakra into the spinning Rasengan from the sides, increasing its speed, and causing it to grow outwards into a disk shape. The second clone did the same thing, further increasing the disks size and speed, causing it to draw in air from its surroundings. This caused a hole to form through the middle of the Red coloured Rasengan making it into a doughnut shape.

Hinata watched in sheer amazement at both the complex the jutsu was, but also how much chakra it used. It would probably take the chakra from several of Konoha's stronger shinobi to use this technique, and Naruto was using it by himself without breaking a sweat. Just how powerful was He.

A couple of seconds after the clones had disappeared, the air around Naruto started to spin as well, slowly at first, but accelerating quite fast. Once the wind around him started to pull at his clothes, Naruto knew it was time to release the technique. Jumping about twenty feet into the air, and about thirty feet backwards, he threw the spinning Rasengan towards the ground. "Katon Rasencyclone" he shouted seconds before the Rasengan made contact.

When the Rasengan hit the floor, it quickly grew outwards making a spinning ring of fire about 20 feet in diameter. This spinning ring of fire chakra started to grow to about eighty foot tall, turning into a tornado of fire, with the entire training area caught up in almost hurricane speed winds. Hinata was speechless, the power and destructive force of this Jutsu was amazing, enough to take out most shinobi in one hit. The chakra was almost as dense as a Normal Rasengan, but was spread out over a much wider area, causing the jutsu to use more chakra as any normal shinobi would have all together.

The Fire Cyclone lasted for about two more minutes, scorching the ground underneath it, leaving a ten foot deep blackened crater, and it took a few more minutes until the smoke and dust cleared, revealing Naruto, stood perfectly fine as if he hadn't just used one of the most powerful Jutsus the Hidden leaf had witnessed.

He started to make his way over, but after a couple of steps he threw a strange Kunai towards Hinata, which flew past her by a couple of inches and stuck in the tree behind her. With her Byakugan she could see a seal written on it, but couldn't make out what it was for. In a split second Naruto appeared next to where the knife had landed, reaching out to grab it before turning and walking the couple of feet to Hinata.

"What was that?" Hinata asked, to amazed to stutter. Naruto had for the third time today surprised her with his new abilities, and that was just practicing. She feared to see what he would be capable of if he was serious.

"That, oh Ero-Sannin taught me It from one of my Dads scrolls, 'Hiraishin no Jutsu'" He explained, causing Hinata to be surprised yet again for two reasons. Firstly was that Naruto said his dad, and Secondly, and perhaps more surprising was that he said it was the 'Flying Thunder God Jutsu', one of the Fourth Hokage's Jutsus.

"Who is your father?" She asked, not believing that the fourth Hokage was Narutos Father.

"Erm, He was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze" Naruto answered, slightly unsure if Hinata believed him or not, but not really caring. As long as he knew who his dad was that was all that mattered to him.

"E-erm, Do you know who your Mother was?" Hinata asked, interested in who Naruto's Parents were, but not wanting to intrude on what had been a sensitive topic for Naruto during his Childhood.

Looking down, Naruto spoke very quietly, not wanting to go into it much. "Yes, Kushina Uzumaki" He answered, not going any further.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, with Hinata mentally kicking herself for asking that, she decided to go onto something else. "So, you want to keep training?" She asked, hoping he would still want her around.

"Nah" Naruto replied, not really up for training now that he thought about it. This caused Hinata to get upset slightly; she wouldn't get to spend any more time with Naruto. "Wanna go see a movie or something? I saw that Konoha's got a movie theatre now." Naruto offered, causing Hinata to look up in excitement.

Turning red, Hinata started stuttering out a question. "Y-you mean… l-like a… d-d-date?" She asked, rubbing her fingers together like she always did when she was nervous, causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"Erm-erm, don't worry, just as friends" Naruto quickly said, not wanting Hinata to think it was a date and turn him down. This caused Hinata to sigh slightly and look down at her feet, upset that Naruto didn't want to go to the movies with her as a date.

"Sure" She said, looking Naruto in the eyes with determination. She would make Naruto fall for her, it was the old Hinata who would mumble and blush all the time, she assured herself, almost believing it was true.

"Great, what's on at the moment? Anything good?" Naruto asked as they made their way towards the village leaving behind them a destroyed Battle field.

Walking out of the Movie theatre, Naruto realised that it was starting to get dark, so offered to walk Hinata to her compound to which she gladly accepted.

Just as they made their way around the corner at the end Naruto stopped dead, causing Hinata to walk a couple of steps ahead of him before stopping and turning to see what the matter was. Naruto Just pointed in front of them towards a red eyed, black haired Shinobi about the same age as them.

Turning around, Hinata saw the Raven haired teen standing there, already used to seeing him after he returned seven months ago, took a couple of seconds to realise why Naruto was so surprised.

"Naruto" The new comer said in a monotone voice which he always used.

Getting over his shock, Naruto started to run towards the Shinobi, before punching him across the face, knocking him to the ground. "SASUKE!" He shouted at the Uchiha, currently sat rubbing his face where he had been hit.

"Is that the greeting I get after not seeing each other for five years?" Sasuke asked, almost sounding like he was happy to see the Blond ninja.

"What do you mean 'is that the greeting I get', you're the one who left the village first with Orochimaru" Naruto said, trying to keep his temper in check. Sasuke was right in front of him, back in Konoha, so he should be happy. But part of him couldn't help but remember the betrayal he felt when he left, things like that are hard to get over quickly.

"I suppose you're right" Sasuke begrudgingly said, standing back up and extending his right hand towards Naruto.

Naruto looking down at the extended hand hesitated for a couple of seconds, but in the end decided it would be batter to make up, even if it was one step at a time. "Why'd you decide to come home, finally get tired of that Snake Bastard?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to smirk slightly.

"Orochimaru? I killed him" Sasuke answered plainly, surprising Naruto, "He got in the way of my revenge" He finished. This caused Naruto to sigh slightly, knowing he would have to tell Sasuke the truth about his brother.

"Sasuke, about Itachi…" Naruto started, getting Sasuke's attention, but Naruto turned and saw Hinata standing next to them before explaining that he would tell him tomorrow.

"You'd better tell me, I've got something I need to tell you as well. Come to the Uchiha compound tomorrow after your test" Sasuke explained, before taking off, saying that he needed to report to the Hokage about his mission he had just returned from.

Once Sasuke had left, Naruto and Hinata started on their way to the Hyuuga Compound before they were alerted that Naruto was hungry, courtesy of his stomach. "Wanna get something to eat at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'd love to" Hinata replied, jumping for joy on the inside at getting to spend even more time with Naruto.

Walking up to the small Ramen stand, Naruto just looked up at the sign. "Man I haven't been here for a while"

"Well you haven't been in Konoha for five years" Hinata added, not believing that it had been so long since Naruto was last in the village.

Walking in, Naruto sat down before quickly ordering 4 bowls of Miso Ramen with extra pork, at which Hinata giggled at slightly that he would order so much and only ordered 1 bowl of Miso Ramen.

After a couple of minutes, Ayame brought over two bowls of Ramen, one for both teens, explaining that his other bowls would be ready shortly.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Teuchi asked, to which both shinobi were confused at, only a handful of people actually remembered Naruto, and all of them were ninja.

"Erm…Yes" Naruto answered, looking over to Hinata with a questioning look on his face.

"How do you know Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, causing the old restaurant owner to rub the back of his head, explaining that he didn't really.

"I don't really know him, but he must have been here before" He explained, pointing to a picture of an eleven year old Naruto with his stomach full and surrounded by empty bowls. "That there is the record holder for the most bowls of Ramen eaten, strange I don't remember, but he should look like you do now" He explained, causing Naruto to smile at the memory of him as a child eating 26 bowls of ramen.

After eating the rest of their Ramen and paying for the food, Naruto walked Hinata the rest of the way home before going to his own apartment to rest for tomorrows test.

**Below is the Nature's I've got, please feel free to tell me any you might think are good or need changing. Also give me your own Ideas; I want as many Natures (All combos by the end) as I can. Thanks for reading, please Review, and see you next chapter.**

**English-Japanese:**

**Fire-Katon: Rasencyclone**

**Wind-Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**

**Water-Suiton: -**

**Earth-Doton: -**

**Lightning-Raiton: -**

**Ice-Hyoton:- Wind+Water**

**Scorch-Shakuton:- Wind+Fire**

**Sand-Sunaton?:- Wind+Earth**

**Magnet-Jiton:- Wind+Lightning**

**Boil-Futton:- Water+Fire**

**Wood-Mokuton:- Water+Earth**

**Storm-Ranton:- Water_Lightning**

**Lava-Yoton:- Fire+Earth**

**Blaze-Enton:- Fire+Lightning**

**Explosion-Bakuton:- Earth+Lightning**

**Steam-Jokiton?:- Wind+Water+Fire**

**Crystal-Shoton:- Wind+Water+Earth**

**Hurricane-Bofuton?:- Wind+Water+Lightning**

**Dust-Jinton:- Wind+Fire+Earth**

**Plasma-Kesshoton?:- Wind+Fire+Lightning**

**Glass-Hariton?:- Wind+Earth+Lightning**

**Smoke?**

**Acid?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter I want to try and sort of explain what's going on in the story, and give some hints as to where I want to take it. We are also gonna have Naruto's test, so you'll get to see some of his new Taijutsu skills. Don't worry, the test will be two parts and he will be using some awesome Ninjutsu next Chapter. Anyway, on with the Chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The Test Part 1: Lee and Neji**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was no longer in his apartment. He looked up to see he was in darkness, barely able to make out the walls and ceiling above him. He felt water beneath him, and after looking from side to side realised where he was for the first time in about a month. After what happened during a fight with Pain, causing his and the Kyuubi's chakras to merge, he would come here at least twice a week, sometimes more, and would undergo training with Karuma to control his new Chakra and prevent it from taking over.

It was during this year of training with Karuma that Naruto learned what made the Kyuubi 'evil'. The Kyuubi, or Karuma and Naruto now calls him, was created by the Rikudou Sennin to contain half of the Juubi's Chakra.

It was the Juubi's chakra, or as Naruto called it Kyuubi Chakra which made the Karuma evil, and not the other way around. Now with half of the Kyuubi Chakra contained within Naruto without the seal to hold it back it also caused Naruto to lose control sometimes. Because of this, Karuma decided to train Naruto in suppressing the Kyuubi Chakra, preventing it from taking over randomly.

At first it was difficult, but about a month ago Naruto was able to fully suppress the Kyuubi Chakra, meaning he could use it without it taking over. However between Karuma and Naruto, they were able to fully lock the Evil part of the Kyuubi Chakra behind a second seal, meaning Naruto could use the Demonic Chakra with few side effects.

After walking through the sewers in his mind for just under ten minutes, he entered the area where Karuma was waiting for him, with a large scroll in front of him. "Kit, you've finally arrived" Karuma Bellowed in his usual tone.

"Hey Karuma, haven't seen you in a while" Naruto replied, getting a grunt from the nine tailed Biju.

"Yes, it has. It seems that it has become very difficult for you to come here" The Kyuubi no Kitsune said, getting a nod of confirmation from Naruto, who asked why. "I didn't realise it before the extra seal to suppress the evil presence in the Kyuubi Chakra seems to be Suppressing my presence in your mind as well." He explained.

"Is that why this place is smaller?" Naruto asked, not getting an answer from the large fox. "Anyway, why did you bring me here now?" he asked, looking the large scroll up and down.

"It's too risky for us to talk for too long, so I'll be quick about it. I've brought you here to give you this." He said, motioning to the scroll in front of him. "This is similar to a Summoning scroll, and allows you to summon me through the seal so we can still communicate." Karuma explained, getting an excited look from Naruto.

Opening the scroll, Naruto quickly bit his thumb and signed his name, before dabbing blood onto each of his fingers and placing his handprint at the bottom to finish signing the contract. When he finished, Karuma quickly rolled up the scroll before it quickly disappeared.

After having Karuma explain the Hand seals and how to perform the Jutsu, Naruto realised how it was different to the Normal Summoning contract in that Naruto could decide how much Chakra to let Karuma out with.

Deciding to test it out, Naruto went through the series of hand seals, before placing his palm on the floor "Biju Kuchiyose no Jutsu" He shouted, putting a small amount of Chakra into the technique. This causes the Kyuubi to dissappear, and reappear in front of Naruto, only smaller. He also noticed on the other side of Karuma's cage was a large portion of the Kyuubi's chakra which hadn't been summoned.

After the test, the nine tailed fox returned to his normal state behind the bars of the seal. "Sorry kit, but we don't have long. Just a word of advice, don't summon me at full power inside of Konoha. I haven't got a great reputation if you know what I mean" He warned, causing Naruto to laugh awkwardly at Karuma's weird sense of humour.

"Thanks Karuma" He said, before opening his eyes again, this time waking up in his room. Looking over at his clock he saw that it was only five minutes before his test, causing him to launch out of his bed, and get dressed in record time.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" Naruto shouted, running towards training ground 13, looking at is watch which stated that it was 9:59. He had 1 minute left to make his way half way across Konoha, and he wouldn't make it in time at the rate he was going at now. Sure he would only be about ten minutes late, but Tsunade would probably punch him for being late and he didn't want that.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to reveal one of my secrets early" He stated, pulling out one of his special Kunai knives.

Over at training ground 13, Tsunade was waiting, almost furious that Naruto wasn't here yet, even Kakashi was on time and that's nothing short of a miracle. A crowed of other ninja who didn't have missions today had gathered, leaving a huge circle in the middle for the fight to take place. Standing in that circle were amongst the strongest Ninja in the village, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru.

Over to one side, close to the Hokage were the rest of the 'rookie nine' and Tenten, waiting for Naruto so the test could start. He only had a couple of minutes left before 10:00 when the test would start. "So, what was Naruto like? How did I know him?" Sakura asked the rest of the group, being the only one to lose her memories of Naruto out of them.

"He was a loud mouthed idiot" Kiba explained, to which most of the others agreed with.

"Kiba, at least he always tried his best" Hinata said, defending Naruto, turning a slight shade of red, which Sakura couldn't help but pick up on. "You were on his Genin team." She continued, looking away slightly, upset that so few people remembered Naruto.

"He was. Was he a good Ninja?" Sakura asked, making everyone to think for a couple of seconds before Choji finally answered.

"Yeah, He was. Maybe stronger than any of we were" he said, causing Sakura to look from one to the other with a questioning look of, 'even stronger than Sasuke' to which all of them nodded, remembering how Naruto was able to defeat people Sasuke easily lost to, namely Gaara, the current Kazekage.

It was only seconds before 10:00, and most of Naruto's friends were starting to wonder where he was, Sasuke and Hinata more so than others. Hinata because she was worried that something bad might have happened, and Sasuke because he wanted to have his fight against Naruto now, to see how strong they both are.

That was when suddenly a strange looking Kunai Knife flew from the sky, landing a few feet from the Shinobi who would be testing Naruto. Hinata just smiled, recognising what the Kunai meant, but most of the Shinobi just looked on in confusion. Kakashi and a few other Jounin, however, looked at the Kunai with shocked expressions, recognising the Kunai, if slightly different to how they remembered, but also who used such a weapon.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Naruto appeared, looking towards the five Ninja who would be testing him. "Sorry I'm late guys" He said, looking down at his watch, noticing that it was only just turning 10:00 now. "Or not" he said, picking up his strange looking Kunai.

Everyone looked on at Naruto in awed silence, more Ninja recognising the fourths technique now that it had been used. Tsunade took a couple of seconds to regain her composure, and announcing the start of the test, causing Naruto to take several steps away from Kakashi and his group before turning around and getting into a low fighting stance.

"The rules are simple. Any weapon and Jutsu are permitted, but killing is strictly forbidden" Tsunade explained the rules, before shouting out "Begin!"

Kakashi and Sasuke both activated/uncovered their Sharingan; however Lee was the only one to charge head on at Naruto. Naruto just stood there in his low stance, not moving a muscle. Lee swung a punch towards Naruto's face, however instead of stopping the punch; Naruto threw a Kunai straight up. When lee made contact with Naruto's face, he was shocked when the Jinchuuriki disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing lee to look around for the blond shinobi.

"Lee, above you" Neji shouted to his teammate, seeing that Naruto suddenly appeared in the air seconds before Lees punch hit, leaving a shadow clone in his place. However when lee looked up, he saw Naruto diving towards him at incredible speed, holding a white Rasengan.

"Fuuton Rasengan" He shouted, pushing the deadly Jutsu into the ground where Lee was stood until he dodged moments before he was hit.

Kakashi was taking it all in, nobody had ever been able to add nature to the Rasengan, but Naruto had just done it. _'This could be a difficult battle' _He thought to himself. "Neji, you help out Lee. Sasuke, Shikamaru, we need to think of something" He ordered the three younger Shinobi, getting nods in response.

Lee had just recovered from jumping away from the shockwave caused by the Rasengan, and had recovered his balance, looking over to see Naruto stood in a 5 feet deep crater. "Lee, you keep attacking from the front, I'll try and take him from surprise whilst you distract him" Neji said, jumping in next to Lee.

After Jumping out of the Crater he had made with his Rasengan, Naruto just got back into his low stance, and waited for the next attack. With more than one powerful opponent he had to be careful, even if he was stronger than 99% of shinobi. Lee ran straight, whereas Neji circled around, behind Naruto, meaning there was one opponent either side.

Lee decided to kick at Naruto's Stomach, however his foot never made it, having Naruto grab the leg inches before he hit. With this Distraction though, Neji was able to get a couple of hits to Naruto's back, with Juuken strikes, partially disabling the flow of chakra to Naruto's legs. However what he saw was red chakra flowing through the closed Chakra points, slowly reopening the flow of Chakra.

His third hit missed Naruto completely, with the blond Ninja moving out of the way causing Neji's chakra covered hand to continue on and hit Lee's now held out leg just above the knee, blocking Chakra to his lower leg. Naruto let go of Lee, who quickly jumped back several feet before falling to one knee unable to move his right leg as much.

"I see, so he decided to use my Juuken to weaken Lee" Neji said to himself, amazed that Naruto, the knucklehead of Konoha, could come up with something like that.

"YOSH, THIS FIGHT INFLAMES MY FIRES OF YOUTH" Lee shouted, causing Naruto to chuckle slightly.

"Lee, Come at me with the best you've got. No more holding back" Naruto asked, completely serious now, wanting to test his skills to the fullest.

Lee, who could now move his leg better, got back up onto his feet, and unfastened the weights on his legs. When he dropped them to either side, two craters, only slightly smaller than that caused by Naruto's Rasengan formed, causing the Audience to cheer for Lee.

He ran at Naruto faster than anyone in the audience could follow, and quickly delivered several powerful kicks into Naruto's stomach, chest and face, pushing him into the air. "First gate, Gate of Opening" Lee shouted causing his face to turn red. After delivering another several more powerful kicks, he shouted "Second gate, Gate of Rest" Causing him to move even faster.

After a couple more kicks, he gave one final blow, this time launching Naruto towards the ground at unbelievable speeds. When Naruto hit the ground, he didn't stop and was pushed several feet into the ground, getting gasps from the audience.

After a couple of seconds of silence, the dust finally cleared, showing Naruto stood up, seemingly unhurt other than a few quickly healing cuts and bruises. After a couple more seconds Lee landed a few meters away, looking at Naruto with disbelief that he was still standing.

"I would expect no less from my eternal rival" Lee shouted, causing Naruto to give his trademark grin.

"You almost got me that time Lee; you've gotten a lot stronger. But you'll have to do better than that" Naruto replied, causing Lee to charge at him again. At this point Neji had rejoined the other three who were watching, preparing to pull off their plan.

"Third Gate, Gate of Life. Fourth Gate, Gate of Pain" Lee shouted, his hair now seeming to float away from his body. When he reached Naruto he went in for a punch, however was stopped by Naruto's hand, which was holding Lees fist inches away from his face. "Fifth Gate, Gate of Limit. Sixth Gate, Gate of View" Lee shouted, however before he could put enough power into his fist to continue the attack, Naruto threw him into the air before jumping up after him.

When Naruto caught up to him in the air, he did a span around so he was facing Lee. "Sorry Lee, but I've got to win this." He said before attacking him with a barrage of punches faster than the eye could see, finishing it by kicking him in the chest, which although Lee blocked, was still sent flying towards the ground and skidded across it before being knocked out by a tree, causing him to return to normal with all of the gates closing.

"So, who's next" Naruto asked, causing Neji stepping forwards to avenge his teammate.

"I'll have to finish what Lee started" He said, getting into the gentle fist stance and facing off against Naruto. Naruto Likewise got into his previous stance, before both Ninja ran towards each other and started trading blows.

"Naruto, Don't think you can beat me just because you defeated Lee. He has not once beaten me at sparring in the past five years you've been gone" Neji taunted causing Naruto to Smirk.

"Who said that was all I had. I was only using Taijutsu against Lee but I've got a little surprise in store for each of you" Naruto explained, causing everyone, mainly the remaining opponents to look at Naruto in shock. Just how powerful has he gotten in the past five years?

After trading blows for a couple of minutes, Neji had only his Naruto eight times, however each time the red Chakra healed the wounds and caused the Chakra network to un-block. Naruto however had gotten over twice as many hits on him, and it was starting to show, even if Naruto seemed to be holding back.

Neji was running out of ideas, He was going have to used that Technique if he wanted to win, but it wasn't finished yet. He had to combat test it anyway, so he may as well use it now. He jumped back a few meters, but was quickly followed by Naruto, so he had to be quick.

"Barrage of the Eight Trigrams: Two Hundred Fifty Six Palms" Neji Shouted, increasing the amount of Chakra on his hands. When Naruto was in reach, Neji began his attack, starting with two quick strikes. "Two Palms… Four Palms… Eight Palms…" He shouted, punching six more times, closing off eight tenketsu in Narutos Body, which slowly started to reopen.

"…Sixteen Palms… Thirty Two Palms… Sixty Four Palms…" Neji continued, noticing that the chakra points in Naruto had almost stopped reopening, with not enough of the red chakra to continue the circulation of Chakra.

"…One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms…" He shouted, adding an extra sixty four strikes, and closing off an extra sixty four Tenketsu. By this point Naruto was unable to move, even with the Kyuubi Chakra in his body healing him faster than he should be able to.

"…Two Hundred Fifty Six Palms" He shouted, finishing the attack he had been working on for the past year and a half. Naruto fell forwards, unable to Move.

Tsunade stood to call the match, however was stopped when Naruto spoke up. "I'm not down yet Hokage" Naruto shouted, pushing up slightly to look up at Neji; however he fell forwards when an agonising pain started to wrack his body, causing him to scream out in pain.

Slowly his pupils turned into thin fox like slits, however unlike before remained blue for some reason. Then his ears started to grow red fur as well as becoming larger, something which hasn't happened before either, however Naruto didn't notice this as he couldn't see. What he could feel however was that more Kyuubi Chakra than ever before was entering his Chakra network, and he wasn't meaning for it to. Something was going on, and he couldn't begin to explain it.

The final change was his three fox tails made of red Chakra started to form, however all three started to materialise instead of only one, which was strange as Naruto had never been able to materialise more than one before, even when he was trying to.

What Neji saw with his Byakugan amazed, and terrified him both at the same time. Normally the human body would have 361 Chakra Points, however Naruto's Chakra networks was Growing, with Chakra Points forming in the Fox Tails. This extended Chakra Network allowed red Chakra to surge into Naruto's body, completely mixing with Naruto's Blue Chakra, Causing his Chakra to turn Purple.

Naruto slowly stood up, still recovering from the attack and the searing pain, however with the added Chakra in his body was able to un-block most, if not all of the previously blocked Chakra Points. "Whats going on?" Naruto asked, looking behind him, and seeing his new Fox tails. Looking down at his hands however he noticed that he didn't have claws, but normal human hands, however just shrugged it off.

"Are you alright to continue with the test" Tsunade asked, to which Naruto answered that he would be fine.

"Well, let's see what I can do" Naruto said, turning back to Neji, who for the past few minutes had looked on in worry that his attack had severely injured Naruto.

"You really are thick headed, not knowing when fate has decided that I had won" Neji joked, getting back into his Gentle fist stance, however inside he knew he had lost. He had used up too much Chakra and energy in that last attack, and Naruto was obviously stronger now than before.

Neji ran at Naruto, but before he could move a foot, Naruto had created several Shadow clones, all of whom charged at Neji, delivering dozens of Punches and Kicks. "Kaiten" He shouted, destroying all of the clones with one attack, but once the attack was finished he was barely able to stand. Naruto took this opportunity and kicked him twenty feet into the air. On his way down, Naruto gave him one last kick towards the crowed, causing him to land only meters away from the 'not so rookie' nine, who just looked on with amazement at Naruto.

"Well… Done… Naruto. You… Really are… Strong" Neji said, before a medical team took him away for treatment.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Alright no more playing around. I want all three of you to come at me at once" Naruto said, his nails and teeth becoming claws and nails. Looking at Sasuke, his cerulean eyes slowly turned red.

**I originally wanted to do the test in one big chapter, but I haven't been able to do any writing because of coursework and stuff, so I updated Part 1 now because it will take me a while to finish the full test at the rate I'm going at now. Don't worry, Neji and Lee will be fine, and next Chapter will have Naruto taking on Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sasuke and he'll be using Ninjutsu. I'll also try to explain Naruto's change next chapter or the one after, but I'll give you one hint now. It was Neji's fault. Anyway thanks for reading. See you next Chapter.**


End file.
